Enough (A high school love story forbidden love)
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: New town, New high school, same Ino. Falling in love is easy going after love is worse A hard lesson learned for a 16 yr old girl. Ino, a geek, a reject, a nobody, add in the popular guy a dash of drama and the result a high school love story SASUINO
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one**_

"Ino...Ino...INO!" whoa, head connected with floor, "I'm up!" i stared up at my brother Toggi from

where i had landed, "now you have about 5 seconds to get out of my room before i decide your fate,

you little wart"

New day, new town, new high school, same Ino Yamanaka. Getting on my school uniform i tied my

hair back, "Kon'nichiwa anata ni aete ureshii" i repeated to my reflection, moving to Japan was my

dad's brilliant idea, he gets a new job position and our family gets uprooted, i sighed and grabbed

my sketch book, if there was one thing i was good at that was sketching and school, every other

part of life i fail in, i have never been the prettiest girl, nor popular, i wear reading glasses that could

stop trafic and my hair although it was straight, was long and half the time i didnt know what to do

about it, and if that were not bad enough i am pale with frekles on the bridge of my nose and big

blue eyes that look like they belong on someone with a bigger face, over all im your akward 16 yr

old. Comming down the hall my mother sat humming in the kitchen, "Ino, walk Toggi to school for

me" i sighed, "come on wart" he stuck his tounge out at me, for a ten year old he was acting five,

outside the weather ressembled october,leaves crunched under our feet, i walked him to the

gate, "schools out at 2:45, you can go now" i am not his servent, "okay, classes for me end at three,

make sure you tell mom that"

"Ya ya ya...Ino go to school, the Tog master has work to do" he said refering to a couple of

japanese girls giggling. I rolled my eyes and walked down the street to leaf high.

The school is enormous i have trouble getting to the guidence office, "hello, im here for my schedual,

they said i could pick it up here?" she nodded shifting her gum to the other side of her mouth, "Ino?"

I nodded, "here" she thrust the schedual at me, "welcome to leaf high" walking amoug the crowd of

people i heard the bell rang, oh great, with no clue where to go i ran in a random direction, halfway

down the hall i ran into someone though, oynx eyes stared up at me, "Anta ga Anna o Hyatt IRU,

anata wa disabuses ka?"

"I'm sorry i dont speak japanese" i was trying to grab my books, my braid fell over my

shoulder, "Then we'll have to work on that wont we?" he said in perfect english, "yes..." he was

bending over picking up his books, "could you help me?"

"Depends with what" i handed him my schedual, "i should say you are...your headed in the

complete wrong direction, in fact i am going to Kakashi's myself, I'll walk you there"

"Your new" the way he put it didnt sound like he was asking, "Yeah, i moved here recently" he

looked interested "from?"

"U.S. its a long way away from here" i remembered home, the house my friends, the almost first kiss,

yeah memories I'll savor forever, "well welcome to Japan, I'm Sasuke Uchiha"

"Ino Yamanaka" he seemed surprised, "your japanese"

"My mom is" he nodded."Well here we are" Sasuke and i had made it before the tardy bell

sounded, "stand here" A man with Grey hair told me, "Alright class settle down" there was a hush

over the class, "This is Ino Yamanaka, she is new. Ino go sit next to Ten-Ten he pointed to a girl with

brown hair in two buns on each side of her head. I sat, looking past her i saw sasuke i smiled a little,

Ten- Ten let out an airy laugh. As the bell rang, she turned to me, "you have a crush on Sasuke dont

you?" i felt my cheeks warm as i shook my head, "i wont tell him, but you should watch out for

Sakura" she swung her bag over her shoulder, "by the way i'm Ten-Ten" she gave a smile and left

me standing behind my desk, "Wait whose Sakura?" she was out of ear shot, little did i know i was

about to find out just who Sakura was.


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY YOU!" someone's voice came behind me, I turned to see three girls behind me, the one with

pink hair grabbed my shirt, "pip squeek, stay away from my boyfriend, she dropped me into a desk,

and as she walked by me she knocked my books to the ground, my back hurt from where it connected

with the desk, i picked up the scattered papers of my books and got up.

"How was school?" my mom asked when i walked in the door, "it was fine" she turned, "just fine?"

prodding for an answer, "i like my classes and i get the material"

"You always do Kayu, now wash up for dinner and tell Toggi its time to eat"

"where's dad?" i asked seeing he wasn't at the dinner table, "he's still with Mr.. Harsumi, they are

closing the bunnies deal" she wiped her face with a napkin, "oh"

"Well how was school toggi?" Toggi looked up, "it was good i have tons of friend and i met a girl

named Mai"

"Oh, did you make any friends Ino?"

"Oh, uh no, i was too busy with class" Toggi shrugged, "give her a few months i'm sure someone will

befriend her if they dont see how uncool she is first" i frowned, "Says captain pork chop" he

frowned, "geek"

"fattie"

"nerd"

"jerk"

"Okay you two settle down, Toggi dont bait your sister and Ino dont take things so personally" my

mother rubbed her temples and me and Toggi quieted down.

The next day of school i saw Ten-Ten coming toward me, i closed my sketch book,"Hey Ino" i

nodded, "hi Ten-Ten" she looked at the book in my arm, "what's that?" I handed her my sketch book

flipping through it she gasped, "your an artist" i shrugged "i like to dabble here and there"

She took my arm, finally she dragged me in the door, "Sai, i have an enrollee" Ten-Ten pushed my

sketch book into his hands, he seemed pleased, "well ms. uh"

"Yamanaka" Ten-Ten answered, "she's new here and she is an artist, is thier room in your class?" he

nodded, "for her yes" little did i know Ten-Ten had did me a great favor that altered my future

entirely.

Three weeks later...

I had told my mom i had begun art classes she said it was good that i added something that i

enjoyed, my teachers had no complaints about my work ethics and i had a new best fried, everything

seemed to be falling right into place. Until one Friday afternoon. With one more period to go before l

lunch i stopped in the hallway for the fifteen minute break between third and fourth, to my right i

saw Sasuke sitting alone, he looked over and saw me, as he walked toward me i felt my heart

pound, "how you enjoying school so far?" i shrugged, "it is a really big school" He chuckled, "you

should have seen me freshmen year, i was so lost" i smiled, "i'm like that now" Sasuke shook his

head, "i can see that, where's your next class?" I smiled, "i have heath with Guy" Sasuke closed his

eyes and laughed,"good luck with that!" i bit my lip, "most embarrassing class of my life!" we both

laughed and laughed. But there my happiness ended cause as i walked to my heath class someone

grabbed me, and held me down, "help, hel-mmmmmm" they covered my mouth, "you dont listen well

do you geek!" a punch landed on me, again and again, scratches made their way on my arms and i

could feel my lip bleed, "next time I'll do far worse" she kicked me, "if your smart you'll not say

anything" she walked away. walking to lunch i sighed and pulled out the paper bag my mom packed

me, "Ino?" i looked to see Ten-Ten, she gasped, "Ino! What happened?" i got up, "like you dont

know" venom dripped from every word, Ten- Ten sighed, "look i tried to-"

"What warn me? Please the only thing you said to me was watch out for Sakura, you never ever said

she'll beat the hell out of me!" i touched my swollen lip, Ten-Ten sighed. "I want the truth!" she

nodded, "is Sasuke dating Sakura?"

she took in a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

"No" Ten-ten looked at the ground, "I mean they used to date but since the summer

before junior year, this year, Sasuke decided to call it quits, he told Neji; my boyfriend,

that it just wasn't working and that it was going nowhere, since then" she let out another

breath, "since then, Sakura has been keeping girls away from Sasuke. Not that Sasuke has

really laid eyes on anyone..." Ten-Ten paused, "Until you showed up, Sakura I think

feels threatened by you that Sasuke will move on" I shook my head, "I don't like Sasuke,

I mean he's nice and all but I- don't -I couldn't" Ten-ten gave me an amused looked,

"mhm sure you don't. If you want to stand up to Sakura and stop this" she gestured to my

face, "let me know." without another word Ten-Ten got up and left me.

The next day Sakura came up to me, "Hey Freak, I'll tell you what" She shoved a flyer in

my face, "Take it and I'll see you there, if your brave enough" with that she shoved me

down. Sasuke ran to me, "Saku, you have to go to that competition, it's the only way"

"Only way for what?" I asked, he looked at me, "Win and I'll tell you"

That night I sat in my room pondering what Sasuke and Ten-Ten said, maybe it was time

to end this all and forever, I mean I couldn't spend my junior year like this, or maybe I

could, man I was insanely confused. What should I do? I let out a tortured moan I

couldn't take on Sakura, I couldn't fight I don't fight.

"Yes you can fight" Ten-Ten said the next day I held up a flyer, "M.M.A

competition?" I nodded, "It's next June Ten-Ten and I don't have a teacher to learn

from". Ten-Ten grinned, "It's true you don't know how to fight but i do and so does Neji

and we'll help you if you want Sasuke" I looked at her, "When and where" Ten-Ten

jumped up, "Leaf gym three thirty don't be late". Here we go.


End file.
